1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a bicycle rack, and more particularly to a bicycle rack with integrated locking.
2. Background of Related Art
Individual bicyclists currently rely on carrying locks to secure their bicycles. Bike locks are often cumbersome to carry or do not provide sufficient locking capabilities. Many bicyclists lock only their bicycle's frame to the bike rack, leaving quick release front wheels vulnerable to theft. Larger locks that more easily engage both the frame and the front wheel are heavier and a greater burden to carry around. Lighter, thinner locks such as cable locks are more easily transported, but are much less secure and more easily cut by a potential thief.
Bike racks are often stationed near entrances to buildings and at public transportation sites, which provide metal scaffolds to which individuals can lock their own bicycles. These racks vary in shape and size, and as a result the ease with which bicycles can be secured will often vary. Additionally, because these racks are free to use, bicyclists will often lock up their bicycles in such a way as to not maximize the rack space. This can be frustrating for a bicyclist who has arrived at a destination only to find open spots on a bike rack rendered unusable by an improperly secured bicycle.
As a result of these and other problems, “bike share” services have recently become very popular. These services allow users to rent bicycles, usually on an hourly basis, from an automated kiosk. The bicycles are taken from and returned to designated racks with clearly defined spaces and automated locks designed specifically for the particular bike share bicycle. These bike shares allow a user to go on a mobile application and view open parking spaces and available bicycles, so that they may ensure that they will be able to pick up a bicycle nearby and return it to an open space near their destination. They do not need to carry a lock, or worry that a bike rack will be full or unavailable upon arriving at a destination is one of the main reasons these services have grown so quickly.
However, these services also have drawbacks. They require users to ride one type of bicycle. This may be suitable for some users, but for longer distances, areas where gearing is important (such as hilly regions), or users with special needs (for example: very large, very small, or disabled riders) these bicycles simply may not be comfortable or practical. Additionally, because these services charge by the hour, users who want to go on longer rides or travel with a bicycle will often need to purchase their own bicycle to avoid very large rental costs. While for some cyclists bike shares may eliminate the need to purchase and maintain a personal bicycle, for many, the cost of the bike share is in addition to, not instead of, the cost of a personal bicycle.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system that addresses the problems in the prior art, without requiring bicyclists to use one type of rental bicycle. It should allow users to use their own personal bicycles, but do so securely and potentially allow for riders to reserve or check availability before they set out. It is to such a system that embodiments of the present disclosure are primarily directed.